relctddvfandomcom-20200213-history
Infected Denki
Infected Denki (インフェクテッド・デンキ Infekuteddo Denki) is the Drama Club member Denki that was infected with the Doki Doki Virus. He serves as one of Kai's elite warriors who is Deviranger ViralYellow of the KaiserFever Deviranger team with the motto "Shock of Fear!" (恐怖の感電！ Kyōfu no Kanden!). He controls the viral power of electricity. Personality :SPOILER WARNING: This section will contain some spoilers that will currently be exclusive on this wiki until it is written in fiction. When Infected Denki was infected with the Doki Doki Virus in The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG while he was a cyborg, he was nearly speechless as he haunted Ayami around the Debate Club Hub World. In Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, Infected Denki retains most of his original personality. He was agitated when the Literature Club members were using the Dokiranger classes that he and the other Drama Club members used to use. While he hates being taunted, he keeps himself at a cool head. History ''The Drama Club's Doki Doki CyberForce RPG'' :SPOILER WARNING: This story will contain some spoilers that will currently be exclusive on this wiki until it is written in fiction. Denki was one of the last few survivors of the Drama Club member. After being infected with the Doki Doki Virus, the cyborg Denki was subtly chasing Ayami around the Drama Club Hub World until Ayami was finally infected with the Doki Doki Virus. ''Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus'' In Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, Infected Denki no longer had his cybernetic prosthetics and he was given the power of Deviranger ViralYellow instead by Kai. Infected Denki and Infected Ayami first made an appearance when the Literature Club members were finding the boiler room where the core of the Doki Doki Virus was presumably located. Infected Denki and Infected Ayami battled against the Literature Club's team of Dokirangers, testing them without entering their Deviranger forms until Infected Denki and Infected Ayami decided to retreat from battle. Infected Denki and Infected Ayami calls their Drama Club team to trap the Literature Club members in the boiler room. The former Drama Club members assume the form of Devirangers as the KaiserFever Deviranger and defeat the Literature Club's Dokiranger team. Infected Ryoku claims the CyberColor DigiChangers, Model: Heart from the Literature Club members and the Devirangers escorts the Literature Club members to the Ritual Chambers to be converted to Belief Club members. On their way to the Ritual Chambers, Sayori tripped and when Infected Ryoku was calling out on Infected Bakudan for lifting Sayori, Infected Denki was worried what would have happened if a club administrator were to be infected by the Doki Doki Virus. However, it was later discovered that Sayori was infected with the virus during a torture session in the Ritual Chambers and the Devirangers were tasked to find and contain the wild Infected Sayori. Later when Kosei reveals himself and starts curing infected people including Infected Sayori and the infected Drama Club members, Infected Denki and dozens of other infected students were blocking a hallway to prevent anyone from entering any suspicious rooms. Infected Denki and the horde battled against Yumi, Kenta, and Kosei and infected Denki (and assumably other infected students) were cured of the virus. Battle information (Infected Student) To be added... Battle information (Deviranger ViralYellow) To be added... Trivia * Denki's name when written as translates to "electricity". Category:Belief Club members Category:Infected characters Category:ReLC!TDDV:Minibosses